We aim to develop, test, and apply a drastically new computational methodology for the analysis of more than one complex phenotype at a time, with the goal of generating novel biological results. Specifically, we propose to design and validate a battery of novel analytical tools for the inference of causal relationships among human genomic variations, environmental factors, and more than one mental health phenotype, explicitly exploiting the genetic and environmental non-independence of complex (multigenic) disorders.